Queen Serenity (manga)
Summary Queen Serenity was the queen of the Moon Kingdom during the Silver Millennium and the mother of Princess Serenity. This is the original depiction of the character created by Naoko Takeuchi. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A Name: Queen Serenity, Selene Origin: Sailor Moon Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Lunar humanoid, incarnation of the Moon goddess Selene, Queen of the Moon Kingdom Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Flight, Energy Manipulation and Energy Projection, Purification, Healing, Immortality (Type 1), Resurrection, Transmutation, Space-Time Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Teleportation, Psychic Powers, Psychometry, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Resistance to: illusions, Matter decay, Mind Control, mind attacks, space-time attacks and existence erasure, Immune to radiation, Reality Warping, Forcefield Creation, Can penetrate through space-time barriers, Sealing, Restoration, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Durability Negation, Aura, Can destroy abstract concepts, Can absorb enemies into the Silver Crystal, Can put enemies into a deep sleep lasting for millennia, Can create magic objects like weapons and transformation items, Power Bestowal, Precognition, Holy Manipulation, Possesses great wisdom Attack Potency: Universe level (Is a being who had mastery of the Silver Crystal with this much power, is the one who sealed away Queen Nehellenia and Queen Metalia), can ignore conventional durability with her attacks Speed: Massively FTL+ (Has traversed the vast galactic and intergalactic space) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal Durability: Unknown (Able to exist in the sea of cauldron which dissolves anything into non-existence) Stamina: The Silver Crystal provides her with a limitless source of energy Range: Likely universal+ (The Silver Crystal allows one to disrupt all of spacetime) Standard Equipment: Silver Crystal Intelligence: Possesses great wisdom, skill, and experience in the use of the Silver Crystal Weaknesses: The Silver Crystal depends on one's heart to use and if the heart is clouded by despair or rage it won't work as well, Queen Serenity is stronger in-character then bloodlusted, and Queen Nehellenia's curse Feats: Toggle Raw Power/The Silver Crystal * When Usagi unlocked the full power of the silver crystal to first become Eternal Sailor Moon, her power was compared directly to Queen Serenity's. * The Silver Crystal allows one to disrupt all of spacetime. * The Silver Crystal can create more chaos in spacetime then ever before. * The Silver Crystal is the source of all energy and gives dominion over the cosmos. * If Chaos got the Silver Crystal it could form a new universe. * The Silver Crystal is also an "infinite force of power and rebirth" and will protect it's user. In the past Queen Serenity has been able to survive even within The Galaxy Cauldon which normally even destroys souls and star seeds. The Silver Crystal will also grow to encase the user in case she ever gets seriously wounded or threatened. * Banished Princess Snow Kaguya from the Solar System. * Queen Serenity destroyed the Frost Spirit Snow Princess Kaguya so much it took her 4.5 Billion years to regenerate. Spacetime Powers * The Silver Crystal can bring people outside of a time purgatory. * The Silver Crystal seems to be able to reverse time 1 2 (the second scan's wording sounds like it's just mental state, but the pocket watch was actually turning back suggesting it was actually turning back time on some level) Sealing * Queen Serenity can seal people in her Silver Crystal. * She can seal people in other dimensions. * She sealed away Queen Metallia at her peak for millennia despite being weakened from Nehellenia's curse and her own despair. Speed * She is fast enough to travel intergalactic space. * Off-panel she travels from the Center of the Galaxy to the Moon in signifigantly less then 9 months. (She became pregnant with Princess Serenity at the Galaxy Cauldron in the center of the galaxy but gave birth to her on the moon. The center of the galaxy is 26,000 lightyears away. Mental * Queen Serenity is very wise. * A mere hologram of Queen Serenity could sense Metallia within the Earth despite being on the moon. * Queen Serenity put Luna and Artemis into a deep sleep for millenia so they may awaken when the Sailor Senshi were reincarnated. Gallery File:QueenS.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sailor Moon Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Healers Category:Aliens Category:Immortals Category:Greek Gods Category:Resurrection Users Category:Matter Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Space Users Category:Rod Users Category:Time Users Category:Light Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Psychics Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Aura Users Category:Concept Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Purification Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Wand Users Category:Holy Users Category:Wise Characters Category:Cursed Characters Category:Messiah Characters Category:Queens Category:Gods Category:Tier 3